It is common practice to provide cardboard holders for film elements, particularly in a dentist's office, where the film elements are small rectangular X-ray films. The film is held by sliding its margin into an unglued area between two layers of cardboard, so that the margin of each film is held but the center is coextensive with an aperture so that it can be visually inspected by means of a light behind the film. Because the films are thin and because the unglued portions are between two layers of cardboard, it is very difficult to slide the film into its aperture. Since the mounting of such films in cardboard holders is a frequently-occurring job in a dentist's office, a considerable amount of time is spent in this operation that could be better spent in providing dental care, etc. These and other difficulties experienced with the prior art devices have been obviated in a novel manner by the present invention.
It is, therefore, an outstanding object of the invention to provide a mount for film elements in which means is provided to make it easier to insert the film elements in the mount.
Another object of this invention is the provision of a film mount in which the critical areas in which the film is inserted is made visually evident to the user.
A further object of the present invention is the provision of a mount for film elements in which the operation of mounting the film elements can take place more rapidly with a consequent saving in labor.
With these and other objects in view, as will be apparent to those skilled in the art, the invention resides in the combination of parts set forth in the specification and covered by the claims appended hereto.